


Exposure [GER]

by grizzly0304



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Deutsch | German, F/F, One Shot, Romance, Translation, amberfield
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzly0304/pseuds/grizzly0304
Summary: Nach einem erfolglosen Model-Durchbruch in LA zieht Rachel Amber zurück nach Arcadia Bay. Als plötzlich ihre Freundin, Chloe Price, mit einer einmaligen Gelegenheit daherkommt, kann sie nicht widerstehen. Vielleicht ist das Geschäft nicht der einzige Beweggrund.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exposure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427632) by [Nothing_You_Can_Prove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove). 



> Hey! Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich, da ich diese Woche mehr Zeit übrig habe, einen One Shot übersetze. In dieser Geschichte besitzt Max keine Zeitreisekräfte und der gesamte Dark Room Teil passiert nicht. Dennoch sind hier und da ein paar Kanon Elemente implementiert wie zum Beispiel, dass Max nach Seattle gezogen ist und dann später wegen der Blackwell Academy zurück kommt etc.

**Rachels Wohnung - Freitag, der 14. Oktober 2016 - 13:24 Uhr**

Es ist ein trüber und trostloser Oktobermorgen und Rachel liegt auf dem ausgeleierten Sofa in ihrer kleinen Wohnung, während sie durch eines ihrer gern gelesenen Modemagazine blättert. Das Magazin, welches sie gerade in der Hand hält, ist eines, welches im April 2013 erschienen ist und außerdem eines ihrer absoluten Lieblinge. Obwohl dieser Ort nicht die traumhafte Villa ist, in der sie gedacht hatte zu leben, muss sie Zugeben, dass er doch einen gewissen Charm hat. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich sein würde, findet sie es sogar besser als das. Die Dekoration dieser Wohnung hat etwas traumhaftes und definitiv gemütliches an sich. Es fühlt sich wirklich wie Zuhause an, mehr als alles andere wo sie je drin gelebt hat. Zusätzlich ist die Miete auch billig, was immer ein Vorteil ist, wenn man gerade knapp bei Kasse ist.

Sie hat erst neulich die Bezahlung für eines ihrer Fotoshootings für ein unbedeutendes Magazin Unternehmen bekommen, was sie echt in eine gute Laune versetzte. Es hieß, dass sie nicht, wie letzten Monat, gezwungen war, Überstunden in diesem zwielichtigen Club zu machen. Allein der Gedanke, dass sie ein weiteres Mal dort eine Schicht abliefern müsse, ließ es ihr eiskalt den Rücken herunterlaufen. Trotzdem hat sie keine andere Wahl als dort zu arbeiten, da das Modeln ihr noch nicht genügend Einkommen. Sie ist gerade erst am Anfang ihrer Karriere. Sie steckt zwar immer noch in Arcadia fest, allerdings gehen die Dinge immerhin in die richtige Richtung. Nach LA zu ziehen, dort zu versuchen groß rauszukommen, schon nur ein paar Monate nach dem Umzug dorthin Geldprobleme bekommen und gezwungen werden, wieder mit eingezogenem Schwanz zurück nach Arcadia zu kommen, war einfach eine Latte zu hoch für sie.

Der Hauptgrund für ihren Fehlschlag ist wohl aber die Tatsache, dass sie einen gewissen Job mit dem weit bekannten Mark Jefferson angenommen hat. Als der König der Fotografie geheiligt, ist er schon weit über ein Jahrzehnt, bald zwei, in dem Geschäft und hat weltweiten Ruhm mit seinem etwas dunkleren Ton erhascht, mit welchem er außerdem die Grenzen der Mainstream Modefotografie gesprengt hat. Sein hoher Einsatz hat sich schließlich ausgezahlt und das noch eine Untertreibung. Die meisten Models würden alles tun um ein Foto von ihm geschossen zu bekommen, einfach wegen der Bekanntheit die es ihnen verschaffen würde und den Gelegenheiten die ihnen ohne Zweifle folgen würden.

Als sie das erste mal die Werbung gesehen hat, konnte sie nicht anders als zu denken, dass jemand nach ihr auf der Suche war. Sie hat schon immer stark an solche Sachen geglaubt. Nicht auf eine religiöse, ab darauf... spirituelle Weise. Ohne weiteres Zögern hat sie sich angemeldet und ihr sich fürs erste erfolgreich sichergestellt. Als sie aber dabei war, den Job anzunehmen, hat sie allerdings sofort bereit sich überhaupt angemeldet zu haben. Sie hat vor dem anmelden des Shootings ein paar ziemlich widerliche Gerüchte über Mark Jefferson gehört, hat sie allerdings auch ignoriert, da es ja nur Gerüchte sind. Als sie allerdings am Set war hat sie bemerkt, dass die meisten, wenn nicht alle Gerüchte die sie gehört hat gestimmt haben...

Am Set war er total auf seine Aufgabe konzentriert und blieb 100% professionell. Außerhalb des Sets ist es allerdings eine andere Geschichte. Er war ein totaler Perversling und hat die Models geschlagen und war insgesamt in einer sehr aggressiven Laune. Er bot ihnen ebenfalls... herabwürdigende Angebote an und versprach ihnen den Ruhm, welchen sie so unglaublich gerne wollten. Obwohl Rachel es groß raus machen wollte, wollte sie sich nicht für jemanden wie Jefferson erniedrigen lassen, außerdem will sie Modeln ja zum Spaß machen und nicht wegen finanziellen Gründen.

Sie hatte eigentlich keine Probleme damit, mit den anderen Models oder sogar dem Fotografen, der den Shoot gleitet hat, rum zumachen, falls sie sie ansehnlich fand, allerdings hat sie auch ihre Standards, welche sie nur ungerne senkt. Sie würde sich nicht für irgendeinen hochnäsigen Schmarotzer hingeben lassen, nur weil er dir tolle Dinge verspricht und später sowieso wie das Taschentuch, was er als letztes benutzt hat, benutzen würde. Ihr gebührt ein gewisses Level an Respekt... und ein Mädchen als Partnerin. Sie war bereits in genug Beziehungen mit Männern, wovon die meisten Idioten waren, welche nur einen Stressbefreier brauchten, was sie schon immer abgelehnt hat, da sie wusste, dass sie nicht diesen Weg einschlagen möchte. Es hat für sie eine Weile gedauert bis sie sich entschieden hat, allerdings ist sie sich jetzt nach etwas experimentieren... naja, sehr viel experimentieren eigentlich, sicher. Rachel macht Dinge ungerne Halbherzig wenn sie sich auf irgendwas festgelegt hat. Diese Entdeckung spiegelt sich auch an dem Fehlen von Engagement in ihren früheren Beziehungen wider, da sie eine sehr lange Zeit einfach nach den falschen Leuten gesucht hat.

Nachdem sie seine Vorschläge immer und immer wieder abgelehnt habe, wobei einer davon mit einem blauen Auge seinerseits geendet hat, wurde sie gefeuert. Ohne ein weiteres sicheres Einkommen, fühlte sie sich im Stich gelassen. Mark Jefferson hätte sie wahrscheinlich ein weiteres Mal angenommen, wenn sie getan hätte, was er verlangt. Vielleicht erwartet er es sogar, allerdings steht das außer Frage. Dieser kleine Patzer hat sie allerdings nicht Demotiviert. Ganz im Gegenteil, es hat ihr gezeigt, dass sie auch alleine etwas auf die Beine stellen kann. Sie wettet, dass es ihm eines Tages Leid tun wird, wenn sie einmal an einem großen Auftritt beteiligt ist. Die Sekunde, in der sie eine annehmbare Reichweite erreichen würde, würde sie Jefferson dafür bloßstellen, was für ein kranker Perversling er doch sei und ihm damit seine Karriere zerstören. Fürs erste muss die Rache aber auf sich warten lassen. Im Moment muss sie sich darauf konzentrieren, überhaupt eine solche Reichweite zu _erlangen_.

Uhr Handy, welches auf dem vor ihr liegenden Kaffeetisch lag, vibriert. Sie lehnt sich lässig nach vorne und schnappt sich das Handy. Sie schaut auf den Bildschirm und sieht, wie sich ein bekannter Name zu erkennen gibt, Chloe Price. Chloe ist schon seit ein paar Jahren eine gute Freundin von Rachel, wofür sie sehr dankbar ist. Sie ist immer gut dafür da, die auch dunkelsten Tage mit ihrem Sarkasmus und erstaunlich guten Ratschlägen aufzuheitern.  Sie mochte es außerdem betrunken und High zu werden, etwas was beide oft getan haben.

Rachel nimmt den Anruf an und hält sich ihr Handy an ihr Ohr, "Chloe, was ist es dieses Mal?"

"Muss ich denn immer etwas wollen, nur um ein Gespräch mit einer guten Freundin zu führen?" antwortet Chloe unschuldig.

"Wenn es jemand anders gewesen wäre, würde ich nein sagen." schlägt das ehrgeizige Model zurück und setzt sich dabei hin.

"Autsch, dass tat meinen Gefühlen weh." Chloe kichert, "Vielleicht möchte ich ja jetzt nicht mehr die großen Neuigkeiten verkünden."

Rachel nimmt den Köder an, seufzt und entscheidet sie zu belustigen, "Was für große Neuigkeiten denn?"

"Oh, also möchtest du es doch wissen, hmm?" spielt der Punk daraufhin an, "Es wird nach dir gefragt."

"Oh?"

Es entstand eine dramatische Pause, in welcher Rachel das Grinsen auf Chloes Lippen förmlich beim entstehen spüren konnte als sie ankündigt, "Von niemand anderem als Max Caulfield."

Rachels Augenbrauen zucken vor Schreck nach oben als sie das hört und lässt dabei fast ihr Handy fallen, "Warte... _die_ Max Caulfield? Du willst mich wohl verarschen, oder?"

"Nein, verarschen, das tue ich nicht." versichert Chloe ihr in dem nobelsten Ton, den sie je von ihr gehört hat, was allerdings auch nicht viel aussagt.

Maxine Caulfield, oder Max, wie sie genannt werden möchte, ist eine Nachwuchsfotografin und hat in den letzten zwei Jahren sich in der Indie Branche definitiv einen Namen gemacht. Ihr gerissen originaler Stil hat sie schnell beliebt gemacht und war auf jeden Fall für viele jemand, vor den man sich in Acht geben musste. Das Portfolio was sie über die letzten Jahre aufgestaut hat ist ohne Zweifel sehr erstaunlich und niemand konnte widersprechen, dass man die Arbeit, die sie in ihre Fotos steckt, sieht. Das ist ebenfalls etwas, was sie von der Menge abgehoben hat.

Vor ungefähr einem Jahr hat sie ein Bündnis mit einem ebenfalls aufsteigendem Star in der Fotografieszene geschlossen, Victoria Chase. Es gab viele Zweifel über diese Allianz wenn man beachtet, dass die beiden nicht verschiedener voneinander sein könnten. Das galt sowohl im Punkto Stil, als auch Persönlichkeit. Chase wurde dann schließlich ein hoch angesehener Name in der Modeindustrie, ein Bereich in welchem Max keine Anzeichen von Erfahrung aufweisen konnte.

Wenn man von der Kritik absieht, wurde aber schnell bekannt, dass diese Zusammenarbeit beider Köpfe einer der herausstechendsten Momente beider Karrieren war. Da beide in verschiedenen Bereichen tätig waren, hat es für beide Seiten unendlich viele Möglichkeiten geöffnet. Das kombiniert mit den Chase Familienzuschüssen hat diese Kollaboration Interesse von Firmen von weit her geweckt. Sogar welche außerhalb den USA. Mit dem kühlen Kopf für Geschäfte von Victoria und Max's verblüffend guten und bescheidenden Umgang mit der Außenwelt brauchte es nicht lange, bis die beiden internationale Reichweite und eine riesige Fanbase erlangt haben.

Der Fakt, dass Max von jemand unbekanntes wie sie wusste, war ein riesiges Kompliment und dann sie auch noch für ein Fotoshooting anzuheuern, ist für sie jenseits jeder Vorstellungskraft.

"Warum würde sie jemanden wie mich anheuern wollen?" fragt Rachel mit leichter neugier und läuft dabei zur Küche, um sich ein Glas Orangensaft zu machen.

"Ich habe vielleicht schamlos deinen Namen fallen lassen." gibt Chloe zu. Sie hat ihr schon oft erzählt, dass sie Max kennt. Rachel hat das allerdings eher als eine Art Lüge angenommen.

Rachel balanciert ihr Handy zwischen ihrem Ohr und ihrer Schulter und öffnet dabei den etwas mild befüllten Kühlschrank und nimmt sich das Tetrapak raus, "Ich erinnere mich, dass du mir erzählt hast, dass du sie kennst. Ich bin eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass du mich damit verarschen wolltest."

"Wie du siehst, ist das nicht der Fall. Sie möchte sehen, wie du dein Zeug stolzierst." merkt Chloe selbstbewusst an, "Ich sende dir später die genaueren Informationen."

Das blonde Mädchen runzelt daraufhin die Stirn, während sie sich ein Glas aus einem Regal schnappt und es daraufhin mit Orangensaft befüllt. Normalerweise muss man bei so großen Namen erst noch einen Haufen formales Zeugs erledigen. Manchmal Interviews oder Vorstellungsgespräche und sie musste jedes Mal ein Portfolio erstellen. Diese Aussage klang aber so, als ob sie den Job schon sicher in den Händen halten würde, "Möchte sie denn etwa kein Interview oder sowas in der Art?"

"Nope, anscheinend war ihr meine Empfehlung gereicht." Chloe machte darauf eine nachdenkliche Pause, "Es könnte aber sein, dass sie mit dir erstmal kurz reden möchte wenn du dort ankommst, allerdings nur um dir zu erklären, was du tun musst und dich mit den anderen bekannt zu machen."

Rachel musste schon Zugeben, dass sie von Chloes Initiative hier leicht erstaunt ist. Sie wusste, dass Rachel gerade ein paar Geldprobleme hat und das hier scheint die perfekte Gelegenheit zu sein, das zu ändern, "Dann muss sie dir ja echt vertrauen."

"Wer tut das nicht?" antwortet Chloe frech, "Ich habe ihr ebenfalls ein paar Fotos von dir zusenden lassen und sie schien sehr beeindruckt."

Rachel fühlte, wie sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ausbreitete, "Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen, Chloe?"

Man hörte ein leises schlurfen an der anderen Leitung bevor Chloe anfing zu sprechen, "Dann wäre dein Leben auf jeden Fall nicht so lustig, richtig?"

"Du hast eine interessante Auffassung von lustig, aber ja." Rachel ist wegen Chloe schon oft ich echt enge Situationen geraten und hat schon aufgehört zu zählen wie oft die beiden wegen ihren Angewohnheiten fast im Gefängnis gelandet sind, "Aber ernsthaft, danke. Ich schulde dir was."

"Darauf kannst du dich verdammt nochmal verlassen! Ich erwarte meine Zahlung in Essen." merkte Chloe scherzend an.

Rachel nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas, "Du bist gut darin, mich zu erpressen."

"Es ist Kunst." antwortet Chloe amüsiert, "Wie dem auch sei, ich lass dich fürs erste Zufrieden. Ich komm demnächst mal bei dir vorbei und schau mal wies dir geht wenn es Recht ist."

"Ich freue mich schon drauf." merkt Rachel an und Chloe legt auf. Das verspricht eine interessante Abmachung zu sein.

* * *

**Bürogebäude - Mittwoch, der 19. Oktober 2016 - 8:46 Uhr**

Rachel wartet im Foyer des unauffälligen Gebäudes, zu welchem Chloe ihr die Adresse gegeben hat. Ihr Termin mit Max startet um Neun, allerdings hat sie sich gedacht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre schon früher zu erscheinen, um zu zeigen, wie erpicht und bereit sie für diese Stelle doch ist. Es ist immerhin ja auch nicht so, als hätte sie etwas besseres zu tun. Sie hat sich auf einen der freien weißen Ledersessel gesetzt und sich einen Kaffee geholt, was einen sowohl unerwartet als auch angenehmen Touch hatte. Sie begann sich durch die Modemagazine, welche auf dem Kaffeetisch neben ihr lagen, zu blättern. Sie hat schon seit Monaten nicht mehr die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich ein neues Magazin zu holen. weswegen es ein schönes Gefühl war, sich durch die neusten Mode-Neuigkeiten zu schlagen.

In diesem Magazin war ein Artikel über Mark Jefferson enthalten. Er handelte von irgendeinem neues Projekt, welches nach seinen Worten "mit dem neuen unerforschten Stil der Mainstream-Fotografie der instinktiven Unbeständigkeit des Menschlichen Körpers alle umhauen wird" und viel weiterem Mist. Für Rachel klang es zwar sehr oberflächlich, für die anderen in der Branche hingegen schien diese Ankündigung viel Aufruhr verursacht zu haben.

Sie blätterte weiter und blieb schließlich bei einem der Hauptartikel stehen. Dieser Doppelseiten-Aufdruck war der "Indie-Königin der Fotografie, Max Caulfield." gewidmet. Zumindest hat das der Titel von sich behautet. Oben befand sich eine kleine Zusammenfassung ihrer Erziehung und ihres Hintergrundes. Max wurde in Arcadia geboren, allerdings zogen ihrer Eltern mit ihr wegen Geldproblemen nach Seattle als sie 13 war. Im Alter von 18 Jahren zog sie wieder zurück nach Arcadia und besuchte die Blackwell Academy. Dort war der Ursprung ihres Weges zum Ruhm. Sie wurde oft mit Mark Jefferson in Verbindung gebracht, als sie damals den "Helden des Alltags"-Wettbewerb gewann. Er half ihr ebenfalls ein umfangreiches Netzwerk von Kontakten zu erstellen. Damit wurde es ihr möglich gemacht jedes Model der Erde aufzutreiben, um es in ihre Arbeiten zu intigrieren und hatte ebenso Zugriff auf eine weite Auswahl an Quellen. Von da an ist ihre Karriere in die Höhe geschossen und wurde schon bald ein aufsteigender Star.

Darunter wurde eine Auswahl der wichtigsten ihrer Werke und ein sehr ansehnliches Bild von Max selber abgebildet, auf welchem sie irgendwie unglaublich niedlich aussah. Es waren nur wenige Bilder von Max vorhanden, allerdings die die erhältlich waren, haben Rachels Interesse geweckt. Wenn man nach dem Magazin geht war sie ungefähr so groß wie sie, hatte einen dünnen Körperbau, mittellanges braunes Haar, ein bleiches mit Sommersprossen verziertes Gesicht,  weit gefasste Wangenknochen und sanfte blaue Reh-Augen, welche einen förmlich in ihren Bann ziehen. Das, kombiniert mit ihren Fremdschämenden Sprüchen summiert zu einem einzigartigem, ehrlichem und liebevollem Mädchen.

 _Vielleicht sollte ich meinen berühmten Charm spielen lassen._ überlegt Rachel eifrig. Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit dem Rachel jemanden angebaggert hat und glaubt deshalb, dass Max eine echte Herausforderung sein könnte. Sie hat noch nie Leute zu etwas gezwungen, was sie nicht wollten. allerdings hatte sie bis jetzt nur positive Reaktionen zu ihren Flirts erlebt.

"Frau Amber." rief die Empfangsdame zu ihr, "Frau Caulfield erwartet sie nun. Wenn sie doch bitte den Korridor zu meiner linken runterlaufen und die dritte Tür auf der rechten Seite betreten könnten."

Rachel stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem beschriebenen Ort. Sie erreichte die genannte Tür und klopft sie selbstbewusst.

"Offen." eine sanfte Stimmer erklang hinter der Tür. Rachel öffnete sie und betrat den Raum. Eine blaue Couch hat sich mit einem großen Flatscreen davor in der linken Ecke breit gemacht. Schränke, gefüllt mit sämtlichen Büchern, Plunder und Fotos bestückten jeden einzelnen Zentimeter des Raumes. Ein wenig Equipment zum erstellen von Fotos wurde in die rechte Ecke gestellt. Daneben liegt eine geschlossene Tür. Ein dunkler Holzschreibtisch, beladen mit Stücken von Papier und Fotos, steht vor der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu Rachel. Max sitzt auf einem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch.

Als sie Rachel bemerkt, schenkt sie ihr ein kleines Lächeln und zeigt danach mit ihrer Hand auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch, "Nehmen sie doch bitte Platz, Frau Amber."

Rachel läuft daraufhin zu dem besagten Stuhl und setzt sich hin, "Nennen Sie mich doch bitte Rachel."

"Okay, Rachel. Dann sollen Sie mich aber bitte auch Max nennen. Ich war noch nie ein Freund von Formalitäten." merkt Max an und lehnt sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie besaß einen unglaublich starken Blick, einer, welcher es Rachel eiskalt den Rücken runterlaufen ließ, "Die Fotos, die Chloe mir zeigte, sind dir echt nicht gerecht."

Rachel grinste, "Das könnte ich genauso von dir behaupten." sie schaut hinab auf die ausgebreiteten Fotos, "Diese wurden von jemanden gemacht, der ungefähr genauso viel Talent wie eine tote Nacktschnecke und ist dazu noch weitaus unsympathischer."

Max's Augenbraue zuckt vor Neugier, "Oh, und wer soll das bitte sein?"

"Mark Jefferson." erklärt Rachel klar und deutlich. Sie hat immerhin die Möglichkeit gehabt, die Fotos die er geschossen hat, zu behalten. Es ist immerhin nicht so, als ob sie die noch gebraucht hätten, jetzt, wo sie gefeuert wurde. Plus, Rachel hätte es nie erlaubt, dass Jefferson die Fotos hätte behalten dürfen. Wer weiß was er damit angestellt hätte.

Max schloss nachdenklich ihre Augen, "Es ist eine Schande. Damals war er für mich eine echte Inspiration. Irgendwann ist ihm aber dann der Ruhm zu Kopf gestiegen und er hat seinen ehemaligen Stil verloren."

"Das hat er aber umso mehr wieder wettgemacht." merkt Rachel spontan an, "Er ist ein wahrer Perversling."

"Das ist mir bereits zu Ohren gekommen." Max seufzt abweisend und rückt sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurecht, "Ich hoffe zutiefst, dass die Gerüchte nicht wahr sind, allerdings da du bereits mit ihm gearbeitet hast, weißt du wahrscheinlich besser als jeder andere. Er war schon immer... komisch." fügte sie nachtragend zu, "Es tut mir Leid, dass du dich damit abgeben musstest." ein Hauch von Entschlossenheit funkelt in ihren Augen, "Ich kann dir versichern, dass du hier sicher bist und ebenso werde ich der versichern, dass du nicht Teil irgendwelcher unangebrachten Akte wirst."

Rachel sah ihre erste Chance kommen und stützt ihren Kopf mit ihrer Hand ab. Sie setzt eine etwas rauchigere Stimme auf, "Nun, wenn es um _manche_ Personen geht macht mir unangebrachte Akte nichts aus."

"Max's Augen weiteten sich ein Stück, allerdings abgesehen davon blieb ihr Gesichtsausdruck gleichmütig, "Ist das so? Nun, dann solltest du mich wohl über jegliches nicht gewolltes unangenehmes Verhalten informieren."

"Ich bezweifle, dass das nötig sein wird." Rachel grinst verschämt und schaut mit ihren braunen Augen tief in die blauen von Max, welche einen Hauch von Unsicherheit und vielleicht sogar ein wenig Verlegenheit widerspiegeln, "Ich werde dich versichern, dass ich ebenso solches Verhalten bei mir billigen werde."

"Ich... verstehe." sagt Max schließlich und räuspert sich danach, "Das ist dann ja zuversichtlich. Ich möchte, dass du dich bei unserer Zusammenarbeit so wohl wie nur möglich fühlst."

"Oh, ist das so?" fragt Rachel sarkastisch und mit einem leichten Lächeln, "Naja, mir fallen schon ein paar Wegen ein wie wir... uns wohler miteinander fühlen würden, um uns besser kennen zulernen und unsere... Arbeitsbeziehung zu verbessern, sowie vielen anderen Dingen."

Rachel sah nur zu gerne dabei zu, wie Max über ihre Wörter stolpert. Nach einem Moment angespannter Stille lehnt sich Max aus ihrem Stuhl nach vorne und konzentriert sich wieder auf ihren Beruf, "Das Beiseite, ich hoffe, dass das eine erleuchtende Erfahrung für uns beide wird und es ist mir eine Ehre mit dir zu arbeiten."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass das auf mehr Wege basiert als nur einen." Rachel streckt daraufhin eine ihrer Hände aus, welche Max als eine Einladung für ein Hände schütteln sah. Stattdessen nimmt Rachel aber Max's Hand in ihre und lehnt sich nach vorne um ihrer einen Kuss auf den Handrücken zu geben, "Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits, Max."

Max schien, wie von Rachel erwartet, sprachlos zu sein. Rachel dachte sich, dass die eher direkte Methode sinnvoll wäre, um Max's Gefühle über ihren Job zu bekommen, andererseits würde sie sie einfach ignorieren. Sie muss sie irgendwie in die Ecke zwingen, natürlich mit guten Absichten.

Max biss sich auf die Lippe, "Äh... a-also... ich denke, dass es Zeit ist dir zu zeigen, wie das hier jetzt eigentlich ablaufen wird." stammert sie schüchtern von sich, während Rachel schließlich ihre Hand loslässt, "Wie bei all meinen Sitzungen, wird auch diese unter vier Augen stattfinden. Nach meiner Erfahrung sind die Leute immer offener und natürlicher wenn weniger Menschen um sie herumstehen."

"Klingt super." antwortete Rachel sanft, "Ich habe auf eine mehr... intime Sitzung gehofft."

Max lässt ein nervöses lachen aus, steht auf und geht auf die geschlossene Tür zu, "Wenn du mit bitte folgen würdest, Rachel."

Rachel tat wie man ihr befahl und folgt Max in die nun erkennbare Fotografie Dunkelkammer. Es war ein relativ kleiner Raum mit einer erstaunlichen Anzahl an Equipment von allen verschiedenen bekannten Marken. Es lagen verschiedene Requisiten auf dem Boden verstreut und in der Ecke befand sich ein Trolley mit sämtlichen komischen aber auch wunderschönen Kleidungsstücken drin. 

"Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Chloe und sie hat mir gesagt, dass du diese Art von Schauplatz bevorzugen würdest." erklärt Max während sie alles Bereit stellt, "Normalerweise würde ich ja zu einem anderen Ort gehen, allerdings da das hier unsere erste Sitzung ist will ich, dass du dich in einer Umgebung befindest, die du gewohnt bist."

Max mochte es so viel Natur wie nur möglich in ihre Fotos zu verarbeiten und ging deswegen oft zu Orten wie Wälder, Klippen oder Schluchten und sogar Schrottplätze um Fotos zu machen. Sie wählte Orte mit skurriler Atmosphäre und Nostalgie. Deswegen wurde Arcadia Bay auch ein Hauptelement vieler Fotos die sie geschossen hatte. Erst im vergangenen Jahr hat sie angefangen, Leute mit in ihre Fotos zu implementieren. Victoria hat es ihr vorgeschlagen, da es ihre Fähigkeiten vergrößern und sie aus der Komfortzone schmeißen würde, ein Vorschlag auf welchen Max eingegangen ist. Eigentlich ist es schon lustig, dass wenn man überlegt, dass als sie damals noch Blackwell besucht hat, sie sich nicht mal in ihren Träumen vorstellen konnte, jemals mit Victoria Chase ein Team zu bilden. Sie waren in jeder Möglichen Perspektive das komplette Gegenteil. Trotzdem scheint es irgendwie funktioniert zu haben. Sie hatten großen Respekt gegenüber dem des anderen sein Werk und jetzt, wo sie das Teenager-Clique Umfeld verlassen haben, haben sie es dennoch geschafft sich miteinander zu vertragen. Sie waren beide weitaus zu alt und erwachsen um ihren kleinen Bandenkrieg von Blackwell fortzuführen.

Da es nun Zeit war für Rachel zu arbeiten, folgte sie ihr. Es war wirklich unbeschreiblich toll ihr zuzusehen, wie sie mit Elan und Freude alles vorbereitet hat. Es war ein faszinierendes Erlebnis und Rachel war erstaunt zu sehen, wie viel Stolz Max in ihre Arbeit packt. Sie hat eine Menge an kleineren Modeljobs hinter sich und den meisten der Fotografen mit denen Rachel gearbeitet hat fehlte dieses Feuer welches Max besitzt. Ein paar Minuten scheint sie mit ihrer Arbeit zufireden zu sei nudn dreht sich zu Rachel, "Also, dieses Mal würde gerne sehen, was du natürlicherweise vor der Kamera machen würdest. Ich würde gerne so gut wie nur möglich mit deinen Stärken arbeiten und das ist eine guter Weg herauszufinden, wo deine liegen."

Das machte alles so viel einfacher. Rachel hatte so gesagt die reinste Kontrolle über die Sachen, die folgen würden, das heißt, dass sie ganz einfach ein paar zweideutige Posen einwerfen und von da aus weitermachen könnte. Sie dachte, dass es wahrscheinlich ein bisschen dauern würde bis Max überhaupt bereit dazu wäre, die körperliche Seite von dem was sie geplant hatte in die Tat umzusetzen. Natürlich auch nur, wenn sie bereit wäre überhaupt so weit zu gehen, allerdings hat Chloe ihr versichert, dass bis jetzt drei Sitzungen geplant sind und vielleicht auch mehr wenn sie ihre Karten richtig ausspielt. Sie hat ihr ebenfalls ein kleines Geheimnis anvertraut. Sie sagte zu ihr, dass Max schon seit einer Weile nach einer langwierigen Beziehung sucht. Sie half ihr dabei, den richtigen Partner zu finden und hat Rachel versichert, dass sie definitiv Max's Typ ist.

Mit diesem Wissen fing Rachel an die ersten zurückhaltenden und scheuen Positionen. Max nimmt dabei eifrig Fotos aus vielen verschiedenen Richtungen und Winkeln auf, "Das ist unglaublich, Rachel" vergewissert sie Rachel und hockt sich hin, "Du hast wirklich Talent."

Je mehr Zeit verging und je öfter Max sie gelobt hatte, desto gewagter und verführerischer wurden ihre Posen und desto verlockender ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Es entstand eine dezente Veränderung in Max's Körpersprache, welche nach jedem Foto immer angespannter wurde. Rachel wusste, dass sie schön war und das nicht, um egoistisch zu klingen. Es gab natürlich Leute die um einiges schöner waren als sie, allerdings hatte sie ihren eigenen verführerischen Charm und hat auch insgeheim gehofft, dass das der Grund für ihre angespannte Körperhaltung war. Falls das der Fall war hat sie auf jeden Fall das erreicht, was sie erreichen wollte.

Eine Weile später legte Max die Kamera beiseite und nickte zustimmend, "Das war eine tolle Sitzung. Danke für deine harte Arbeit. Wenn du morgen zur gleichen Zeit wiederkommen würdest, können wir fortfahren."

Rachel lief zu Max, lehnte sich nach vorne und flüsterte leise in ihr Ohr, "Nun, weißt du, Max, die Sitzung muss noch nicht enden. Es gibt noch ein paar weitere Dinge die ich dir jetzt zeigen möchte."

Max seufzt tief und fährt sich mit ihren Fingern durch ihre Haare, "Weißt du, du... musst das nicht machen."

Rachel ist einen Schritt zurück gegangen und ist sehr interessiert daran zu wissen, was das wohl heißen mag, "Was machen?"

"Tu nicht so unwissend, Rachel." merkt Max leise an und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl nahe der Foto-Abteilung, "Ich habe sowas schon oft genug erlebt um zu wissen, wann jemand eine gewisse Antwort aus mir rauskitzeln möchte."

Diese Aussage überraschte Rachel nicht. Max hatte irgendwas an sich was Rachel in ihren Bann zog und es schien so, als ob andere genauso wenig ihrem unausweichlichem Charm widerstehen konnten, "Oh?"

Die junge Fotografin reibt sich an ihren Schläfen, "Ja. Ich hatte als ich angefangen habe bereits unzählige Angebote von irgendwelchen abartigen Arschlöchern bekommen, welche nur Einfluss erlangen und jemand anderes, welcher alles dafür tun würde ins Geschäft zu kommen, zu fördern." ihr Gesichtsausdruck machte einen besorgten eindruck, "Das ist nicht wie ich operieren möchte. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Leuten respektiere ich die, mit denen ich arbeite und behandle sie wie Leute und nicht wie irgendein Spielzeug, welches ich nach meinem Verlangen ausnutzen kann."

Das aufstrebende Model lief langsam zu Max's Stuhl, stellte sich hinter sie und hielt sie mit ihren Händen an ihrer Schulter fest, "Wer sagt denn, dass ich das deswegen machen würde?"

Max war mehr als Bewusst, dass Rachel sich gegen ihren Rücken presst und konnte sich kaum konzentrieren. Rachel war ein schönes Mädchen und jeder der was anderes sagen würde, wäre ein Lügner. Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass Max was gegen den scheinbaren Vorschlag von Rachel was hatte. Bevor sie das Teenager Alter erreicht hatte, war sie zu schüchtern, um eine Beziehung einzugehen und sie ist es sogar jetzt noch ein wenig, allerdings ist sie jetzt eher bereit dazu sich gegen ihren eigenen Willen zu stellen, wenn sie sich ihr in den Weg stellen. Sie hatte bereits ein paar Beziehungen mit anderen Leuten auf ihrem Weg zum Ruhm, weswegen ihr dieses Konzept nicht komplett neu ist. Die meisten dieser Beziehungen hielten Dank ihrer Arbeit allerdings nicht lange und sie musste auch zugeben, dass sie sich in der letzten Zeit ziemlich allein gelassen gefühlt hat. Sie kann sich sogar daran erinnern, erst letztens mit Chloe darüber geredet zu haben und fragt sich, ob es Rachel wohl genauso geht."

Allerdings hatte sie immer noch keinen Plan, warum Rachel ihr überhaupt einen zweiten Blick zuwerfen würde. Sie könnte so gesagt jeden haben, also warum sollte sie wegen jemanden so normales wie Max halten? Es schien für sie einfach keinen Sinn zu machen. Deswegen unterstreicht Max ein weiteres Mal ihre Meinung, "Nach meiner Erfahrung, sind das die einzigen Gründe, warum jemand in deiner Position mich wegen so etwas anmachen würde. Entweder das, oder du willst mich deswegen erpressen."

Für Rachel war es verständlich, dass Max in ihrer Postion etwas vorsichtig an die Situation herangeht, allerdings dachte Rachel nicht mal dran aufzuhören, es sei denn Max macht es ihr klar, dass sie kein Interesse besitzt, "Ich verstehe, warum du meine Gründe skeptisch betrachtest, allerdings kann ich dir versichern, dass das nicht die Gründe meiner Handlungen sind."

"Sagen wir mal ich würde dir glauben." erklärt Max schließlich, "Warum sonst würdest du sowas versuchen?"

Rachels Gesichtsausdruck wird freundlicher und ein kleines Grinsen bildet sich auf ihren Lippen, "Vielleicht finde ich dich einfach nur unwiderstehlich attraktiv und niedlich."

Max's gleichgültiger Gesichtsausdruck durchbrach bei dieser Aussage und ihre Wangen erröten leicht, "Jetzt weiß ich mit Sicherheit, dass du mich anlügst."

"Auf gar keinen Fall." beruhigt Rachel sie und fühlt, wie sie langsam voran kommt, "Über so etwas würde ich nie lügen."

Max war daraufhin sprachlos, weswegen Rachel die Situation ausnutzte, "Ich dachte, dass wir vielleicht eine etwas... intimere Fotositzung haben könnten und mal schauen, wie es von da aus weitergeht. Es ist immer gut sich aus der Komfortzone zu bewegen und seine Fähigkeiten zu erweitern, oder? Ich werde dich aber natürlich zu nichts zwingen. Du hast die komplette Kontrolle über das hier."

Max schluckte stark herunter und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie dachte doll über diese Entscheidung nach bevor sie antwortet, "Ich... denke nicht, dass ich wirklich was dagegen hätte."

Rachel lächelte, als sie das Einverständnis von Max hört, "Ich bin so froh, dass du mir zustimmst."

"Ich... äh..." fing Max an, während die Wörter ihr wie ein Klos im Halse stecken blieben.

Rachel kichert, als sie das hört, "Entspann dich einfach, Max. Wir werden ganz leicht und mit etwas in deiner Komfortzone anfangen." sie schwing ihre langen blonden Haare über ihre Schulter, lies es wie einen Wasserfall fließen und entblößte damit ihren Ohrring mit der blauen Feder darauf. Sie legte ein verführerisches Lächeln auf, "Nun, Max. Lass deine Wunder wirken."

Max atmete unruhig und nahm ihre Kamera, während Rachel sich zum Anfang in eine sehr verführerische Pose stellt. Sie sollte diese Situation genau wie jedes andere Fotoshooting auch behandeln... oder? Sie brachte ihre Hände zu Ruhe und bereitete sich mit dem Finger über dem Auslöser auf das erste Foto vor. Als Max ihr erste Foto nahm, zuckte eine von Rachels Augenbrauen spielerisch nach oben. Sie kam einen Schritt näher, änderte ihre Pose und lächelte die gegenüber liegende Person an. Max nahm das zweite Foto.

Sie ging einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne und stand nun direkt vor Max. Rachel streckte ihre Hand aus, berührte Max's Wange und fing an sie zu streicheln, "Und, wie bin ich bis jetzt?"

Die Antwort, die Rachel darauf bekam war auf jeden Fall nicht das, was sie schon jetzt erwartet hätte. Bevor sie es überhaupt realisierte, küsste Max sie nervös auf die Lippen. Der Kuss war kurz und keusch, aber ließ es ihr trotzdem eiskalt den Rücken runterlaufen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und Rachel konnte bereits den warmen Atem von Max auf ihrer Haut spüren. Sie antwortet mit zögernder Stimme, "Beantwortet das deine Frage?"

Nun war Rachel an der Reihe sprachlos zu sein, etwas, was ihr zuvor noch nie passiert ist. Sie starrte tief in die ihr gegenüberliegenden sanften blauen Augen, von welchen sie schon seit sie sie das erste Mal gesehen hat gefesselt war und konnte nicht mehr wegsehen. Im Gegensatz zu der Lust, die sie normalerweise in Situationen wie diesen bekommen würde, entstand ebenso etwas anderes, weitaus tieferes. Rachel glaubte an viele Dinge, eins davon war die Liebe auf den ersten Blick, oder zumindest die etwas weniger idealistische Version davon, wenn die richtige Person trifft. Es hatte eher was mit dem sofortigen Funken der einen trifft wenn man bestimmte Leute besucht, einer, welcher dich in seinen Bann zog. Vielleicht würden manche sie eine hoffnungslose Romantikerin nennen und wären damit vielleicht auch gar nicht mal so falsch, allerdings konnte sie die Verbindung, die sie zwischen sich und Max gespürt hat nicht abstreiten. Irgendwas sagte ihr, ob es Instinkt, Schicksal oder irgendeine andere Kraft war oder nicht, dass die Frau die ihr gerade gegenüber steht die richtige ist.

Rachel antwortete mit einem ebenfalls sehr sanften Kuss. Normalerweise, würde sie etwas grober mit ihr umgehen, allerdings wollte sie es dieses Mal etwas langsamer und behutsamer angehen, um jede einzelne Sekunde dieses Momentes zu genießen anstatt einfach direkt ihren inneren Lüsten nachzugehen. Es ist nicht so, dass sie sie nicht gefühlt hat, ganz im Gegenteil, sie waren definitiv irgendwo im hinteren Teil ihrer Gedanken, allerdings verspürte sie nicht die Lust, ihnen direkt nachzugehen. Normalerweise, ist in solchen Beziehungen so, dass sie sich das holen, was sie wollten und man danach nie wieder von ihnen hört. Obwohl diese Abmachungen dann auch Bevorzugbar sind, weil sie simpler klarer gestaltet sind, wollte sie ist nicht jetzt und sie bezweifelte, dass es bei Max anders aussehen würde. Es würde einfach nicht zu ihrer Persönlichkeit passen.

Danach standen sie für ein paar Sekunden nur da, haben Küsse miteinander ausgetauscht und haben den Moment genossen. Abgesehen von den beiden hat nichts anderes gerade eine Rolle gespielt. Max's Arme umschlossen Rachels Hüfte und zog sie näher, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Sonst war sie eigentlich nie die, die die Initiative ergriffen hat, allerdings hat es sich dieses Mal für sie einfacher angefühlt. Sie fühlte Rachels Hände in ihren Haaren und kurz danach ein kleines kratzen auf ihrer Kopfhaut. Das war das letzte, was Max heute erwartet hätte zu tun, aber sie war froh darüber, dass sie es tut. In der letzten Zeit waren die Dinge einfach viel zu stressig für sie uns sie hatte einfach nicht genug Zeit sich mit Leuten zu treffen oder zu entspannen. Das ist ein guter Weg beides zu kombinieren. Ihr Herz schmerzte von der unerwarteten Zärtlichkeit. Zur hälfte hat Max erwartet, dass Rachel versucht... andere Dinge zu tun, allerdings scheint sie genauso überzeugt wie ich davon zu sein, es langsam anzugehen. Sie waren nicht in Eile und konnten sich alle Zeit der Welt nehmen.

Rachel hat sich sanft von ihr gelöst und schenkt ihr ein befriedigtes Lächeln, "Max, ich freue mich bereits auf die nächste Sitzung." flüstert sie ihr leise ins Ohr und gibt ihr einen weiteren Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Ich mich auch." merkte Max an und lief mit ihren Fingern am Haar des Partners entlang, "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es eine Menge an nächsten Sitzungen geben wird."

Rachel gab ihr noch einen kurzen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen, "Ich zähl auf dich."

**Author's Note:**

> So, das wars bereits mit dieser Geschichte. Die original Autorin meinte, dass in Zukunft vielleicht noch mehr Kapitel kommen werden. Wir werden sehen was auf uns zukommt. Ansonsten, falls ihr an Marshfield interessiert seid, könnt ihr euch ja meine andere Übersetzung anschauen und ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag.
> 
> PS: Es könnte sein, dass sich im oberen Teil noch ein paar Zeitform-Fehler befinden. Ich werde in naher Zukunft sie danach Untersuchen und dann beheben. Danke, für euer Verständnis!


End file.
